


Brumation?  More Like Bromation

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Gen, Slice of Life, Tcester do not interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: “And it says brumation is the most dangerous time of the year for turtles and they might die.”“Die?” Raph asked.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Brumation?  More Like Bromation

April was bent over her phone when a knock at her window drew her attention. Donatello waved at her from the fire exit stairs outside her window. She frowned and stood up to open the window. 

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Hey April, the place you’re working at now has one of those huge walk in freezer-fridges, right?” He asks, climbing inside. April frowned again.

“Yes? Why?” She asks, slowly, eyeing Donnie up.

“Well, Raph are you just going to stand out there? Well, we’re thinking. I was thinking, mostly me. I was thinking that turtles are supposed to brumate and we’ve never tried that, we live in a house. But since you have access to a big, cold box we thought ‘hey we can test this’.” Raphael climbed into the room. He waved at April.

“So, if I have this right, you want to go into the freezer at my work and sleep?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Me? No. Raphael is going to do it.” He gestured to Raphael with his head.

“Oh that makes it better, the bigger guy wants to sleep in the freezer. Why do you even want to do that?”

“I dunno, sounds neat to like hibernate.” Raph said, shrugging.

“That’s not a good reason.”

“Come on April!”

“Why not just go try to sleep out when it’s winter?”

“April that’s not scientific at all. Also it's too cold too fast it doesn’t work like that.”

“But you are gonna have it work in the fridge at Ahab’s Lunch and Cafe?” April asked, now working at the ubiquitous coffee and casual fair chain with the white whale on its logo.

“Yes!”

April frowned and furiously started to type on her phone.

“Donnie I can’t put a turtle in the fridge. He’d be noticed and he’s a turtle and I don’t need to give the customers salmonella.”

“How dare you, you’ve never gotten salmonella from us!”

“Because I wash my hands!”

“I- what, we bathe April. Especially Raph because otherwise we’d be drowning in his fear stink, or his victory stink, Or some other kind of stink.”

“Speaking of, I don't need him stinking up the fridge at my job. And” April pursed her lips and pouted, eyes darting as she read her phone.

“And it says brumation is the most dangerous time of the year for turtles and they might die.”

“Die?” Raph asked.

“He’s a mutant in a fridge, so no predators, the chances of that are so slim!”

“Slim isn’t a zero chance!”

“Die?”

“April are you really killing scientific progress, the study of a species so unique that there is only one of him, because you think I’d let him die?”

“No I’m killing it because, one, if I let him sleep in the fridge I am definitely getting fired. Two you’re not a vet and, three, you’re not a doctor.” April said, counting up on her fingers. “And four you’re not wild turtles you don’t need to hibernate. So there.” She stuck her tongue out at Donnie.

“Ugh fine. Raph, plan B, Mikey and the fridge at home!” Donnie said, climbing back out the window and leaping off the fire escape. He caught himself with his flying battle shell attachment.

“Hold on now, I don’t know about that.” Raph said, darting out after Donnie. “If we could die we’re not doing that to Mikey. Donie, you hear me?” He shouted, climbing the fire escape to leap off after Donatello, as he flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> More like nomation, actually.


End file.
